thbohbfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkerthan3lack
Darkerthan3lack (Join Date: October 7th, 2013), is a German manga god, meme master, samurai king and single mom with 2 kids and a dog. His name was inspired by the anime Darker than Black. He supposedly wanted to make it his xbox live gamertag, but some fag had already taken it so he used a 3 instead a B. His memes reflect the human mind and are too funny to understand. As owner of YaoiHentai.org he has given out many PRIZES only for WINNERS. His girlfriend is Mika, his concubine is Moeslasher and his son is Alfred. His favorite saying is: "Go read Homunculus, shit taste fag!" History Samurai Army 3lack joined Hummingbird in late 2013 and was unactive until summer 2014. That is when he went mad for a short period, thinking he was a Japanese swordmaster, because he was reading the manga Vagabond. With his new found samurai powers he started fighting the corrupt HB staff. Soon his bravery was well known and he found blood brothers in Kiplerr, Fap and many others. Declaring the creation of the Samurai Army he renamed himself to GaySamurai and his power level rose to unimaginable heights, sparking everyone to rename themselves to Samurai too. But as more soldiers joined the army, he and his loyal borthers got arrogant and blood thirsty. When they found the secret technique called "rape" with the help of Kiplerr (formerly known as HentaiSamurai) everything escalated. 3lack made a public declaration of war on the forums against the evil emperor Josh and his corrupted empire. They fought a hard and bloody fight, but were soon crushed by the godlike powers of emperor Josh, who deleted the thread. Defeated and beaten like dogs they returned to their old names, but made a holy vow to never forget the horrible defeat they suffered that day and to get their revenge one day. Dark Ages After the events of the Samurai War, 3lack stayed low for a while. Having his honor crushed he became malicious and edgy af. That's when he started making new friends outside of the Samurai Army and posting edgy memes everywhere. It is said he developed a better taste in that time. There isn't much more known about those dark times. Manga Group With group being implemented Darkerthan3lack quickly realized his opportunity to educate people in the holy medium of manga and to better their taste. He created Manga Group and gained about 600 followers. On that group he would bully all the naive members and manipulate them to think their taste in manga is shit. He would do this by showing off his objectively best taste in manga on HB, degrading his shit taste members and telling them to go read Homunculus. With this he reached Godemperor of Manga status and his dick grew by 1 centimeter. The death of Tutu Having reached Manga enlightenment his arrogance exploded. At that time a former member of the samurai army, known as Tutu (following over 1000 people) unfollowed all of them. 3lack who likes bullying and making fun of fags on the internet found his perfect victim in Tutu, having angered the HB community. He found a 2 year old thread on the forums of Tutu, where he was asking for ways to get followers. 3lack revived the thread with a post saying: "Follow over 1000 people and then unfollow all of them" This unimaginable roast destroyed Tutu forever, forcing him to leave his old account. He was never seen on HB again. MostlyAwsm As a well known closet homosexual and fucking faggot, Awsm was a great victim for 3lack. With the help of DarkerthanHei (supposedly his 2nd account) he spammed the shit out of him, making fun of his beloved Gintama and comparing him to a gay retarded elephant. This made Awsm leave HB for a while. When he came back he tried to get his revenge by annoying everyone on HB including 3lack, but everyone was sick of his shit and ignored him, which made him a very very sad gay elephant. Meme God Somewhere around that time 3lack reached the peak of his memery. With his ok use of the tools in photoshop and his genius mind he developed mind blowing memes only gay octupus aliens on pluto could understand. Shortly after that his laptop couldn't handle the power of the memes anymore and died. Months later he finally had enough money to buy a new one, but being poor af he couldn't aford a good enough laptop to use photoshop on so his memes took a hit. Now he had to come up with new ways to produce memes. Going back to his roots he combined the use of ms paint with photoscape, making his memes more mature and thought out, tho not as aesthetically pleasing. Single Mom 3lack is thought of as a male, but insider sources claim he is infact a female. Quote: "I'm a girl too actually" Evidence has come out that he may be a single mom with 2 kids and a dog. Some say he/she only uses HB to lure in sex craving weeaboos, to fuck them and to make them pay child support. YaoiHentai.org Promotion The creation of Kitsu inspired 3lack to create his own site called YaoiHentai.org. The site soon gained a lot of users, because everyone on the internet is gay and wants to see animated dicks. Because 3lack is so nice he started givng out FREE PRIZES only to WINNERS!!!! Starting with his 10.000th user Josh. If you want a FREE PRIZE too post your bank account info AND password!!!!!! GREAT DEAL 100% NO SCAM!!!! Category:Users